


Пусть они будут

by 4erry



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Analysis, Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22633975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4erry/pseuds/4erry
Summary: Санзо-икко… Четверо в джипе, который на самом деле маленький белый дракон. Они едут на запад, следом за заходящим солнцем, к своей цели. Они постоянно рядом, днем и ночью, в бою и мирной жизни. Вот так, вместе всегда и никогда порознь? Они вообще могут существовать отдельно друг от друга?Так кто же такие, Санзо-икко – команда Санзо? Итак, коротко о каждом, время – сразу после старта путешествия.
Kudos: 1





	1. Профайлы

**Author's Note:**

> Пейринга как такового нет, просто рассуждения.  
> Дисклеймер: права и герои принадлежат замечательной Казуе Минекуре.  
> Это просто рассуждения о четверке главных героев манги «Сайюки»,основанные на манге и на артбуках Минекуры-сама.  
> Предупреждение: спойлер на «Релоад: Буриал» (Похороненное) и чуток на Сайюки Гайден, и немного мусолится тема гомосексуальности главных героев. Я предупредила! Не хотите спойлеров, не любите профайлы - сразу в главу 2. Написано в 2009 году.
> 
> Пояснение: Йокаи – разумный вид человекоподобных существ, физически превосходятлюдей, обладают различными способностями в области магии. Внешне отличаются заостренными ушами, когтями на руках и наличием татуировки на теле и/или лице.При ношении лимитеров – ограничителей силы – выглядят, как люди. Лимитеры обычно делаются в виде украшений.

Санзо-икко… Четверо в джипе, который на самом деле маленький белый дракон. Они едут на запад, следом за заходящим солнцем, к своей цели. Они постоянно рядом, днем и ночью, в бою и мирной жизни. Вот так, вместе всегда и никогда порознь? Они вообще могут существовать отдельно друг от друга?

Так кто же такие, Санзо-икко – команда Санзо? Итак, коротко о каждом, время – сразу после старта путешествия.

 **Имя.** Использует вместо имени сокращение Санзо от титула 31-ый Тоа Генджо Санзо Хоши (31-ый в Восточной Азии преемник сутр Творения). Предыдущее имя – Корю («река, которую не пересечь», одно из названий реки Янцзы, изкоторой его вытащили младенцем), смена имени в связи с посвящением в Санзо.

 **Раса.** человек.  
 **Возраст.** 23 года.  
 **Рост.** 177см.  
 **Вес.** 64 кг.  
 **Группа крови.** А (II)  
 **Дата рождения** 29 ноября.  
 **Родители неизвестны.** Приемный отец Комьё Санзо, предыдущий хранитель Сутр Матен и Сейтен, умер.  
 **Родственники.** Боддхисаттва Канзеон-сама (Богиня любви и милосердия буддистского пантеона) считает его своим племянником Конзеном.  
 **Образование.** Стандартное, по профилю буддистских монастырей,дополнительно незначительная подготовка для исполнения обязанностей Санзо – хранителя Сутр.  
 **Внешность.** Телосложение худощавое. Волосы светлые, закрывают бровии уши, сзади до плеч. Лицо худое. Лоб высокий. Глаза фиолетовые, большие. Носпрямой, узкий. Губы средней полноты.  
 **Одежда.** Традиционное облачение Санзо – белоснежное хои - ряса, на плечах закреплена Сутра Матен. Под хои – черная майка-безрукавка в обтяжку с воротом под горло, черные перчатки без пальцев длиной до плеча. Темные джинсы. На ногах черные носки, сандалии монаха. В особых случаях надевает золотую корону Санзо.  
 _Примечание._ Рукава хои имеют карманы, в которых хранятся предметы первой необходимости (сигареты, зажигалка, Шоурежоу, патроны, газеты, веер).  
 **Особые приметы.** На лбу красная точка, Чакра – символ приближенности к Небу, к Божественной мудрости. На теле – многочисленные шрамы.  
 **Характер.** Флегматик, циник, с короткими приступами ярости. В общении холоден, неэмоционален. Психологический настрой в целом «в минус».  
 **Поведение.** Хорошо подготовлен физически, очень метко стреляет. Использует серебряный револьвер «Смит энд Вессон» - Шоуреджоу – для выборочного уничтожения. При необходимости массового уничтожения либо массированного воздействия использует Силу Сутры Адской Земли – Матен Кёмон. Также владеет холодным оружием. При чтении использует очки из-за дальнозоркости. Пользуется бумажным веером – тессеном в качестве аргумента в споре, когда раздражён. Когда взбешён – разряжает Шоуреджоу в сторону источника раздражения. Способен очень быстро принимать решения, основываясь на интуиции. По возможности предпочитает находиться в одиночестве. Спутников терпит. В дождь подвержен воспоминаниям-психотравмам, в такие моменты себя контролирует слабо. Атеист. Предписания и требования буддизма не соблюдает. Курит Мальборо красный. К спиртному устойчивость слабая. К женщинам равнодушен. К мужчинам – неустановленно. Сексуальная ориентация – предположительно асексуал. Убивает легко. Центр команды.  
 **Психотравмы.** Смерть Комьё Санзо. Первое убийство – в 13 лет. Воспоминания вызываются дождем, неудачами, воспринимаемыми как отступление от основной цели.  
 **Биография.** Найден в реке Янцзы и воспитан в монастыре монахом высшего ранга - хранителем Сутр. В 13 лет был посвящен в Санзо сразу после этого умершим на его глазах наставником и приемным отцом Комьё Санзо. От него получил одну из двух Сутр – Матен Кёмон, вторая предположительно украдена, предположительно йокаями, убившими Комьё. Обязанности Санзо выполняет исправно, таким образом, как сам их понимает. После смерти Комьё Санзо принял буддистский постулат «Ни к чему не привязывайся» как руководство к действию. Винит себя в смерти Комьё. После его гибели покинул монастырь и странствовал в поисках пропавшей Сутры в течение 5 лет, используя Шоуреджоу – пистолет, изгоняющий зло - для самозащиты. Неоднократно в течение странствий подвергался нападениям йокаев и людей. Убивал всех нападавших. Сожалений по поводу убийств не испытывал. Йокаев перед тем как убить спрашивал о Сутре Сейтен. По рассказам Комьё знал, что вытащить из реки и взять к себе младенца Комьё вынудил некий безмолвный зов. В 18 лет услышал подобный зов, и, дойдя до его источника, обнаружил Сона Гоку. Освободив его из темницы, принял на себя ответственность за подростка-оборотня. С Чо Хаккаем и Ша Годжё встретился во время выполнения задания Трех Аспектов Будды (также называемых Трикайя). Является главой буддистского монастыря в Чоу-Ане.  
 **Цели.** Основная – выполнить желание Комьё Санзо – быть Санзо. Промежуточные – 1) вернуть Сутру Сейтен. 2) исполнять обязанности Санзо, вкоторые также входит выполнение поручений Трикайя. На пути к достижению цели действовать, согласовываясь с изречением:«Если на пути к твоей цели встанет препятствие – уничтожь его, встанет Будда, убей Будду, если встанет твой отец, убей отца. Не позволяй ничему связать себя. Будь свободен».  
 **Текущее задание.** По указанию Трех Аспектов Будды должен направиться далеко на Запад, где в замке Хото проводится эксперимент по воскрешению Короля-Демона-с-головой-быка – Гю-Ма-О. Побочным эффектом эксперимента, проводимого соединением силы магии и науки, стало распространение минус-волн, воздействие которых вызвало у йокаев буйное агрессивное помешательство и желание убивать людей. Целью Санзо является прекращение эксперимента и распространения минус-волн. В путешествии Санзо должны помогать спутники – йокаи, не подвергшиеся пока воздействию минус волн – Чо Гоно, Ша Годжё и Сон Гоку.  
 **Примечание.** Если йокаи-спутники Санзо потеряют над собой контроль безвозвратно, он их убьет.

**Имя.** Чо Хаккай. Предыдущее имя Чо Гоно. Смена имени по решению Трикайя в рамках приговора.  
 **Раса.** родился человеком, в настоящее время йокай. **Возраст.** 22 года.  
 **Рост.** 181см.  
 **Вес.** 69 кг.  
 **Группа крови.** АВ (IV)  
 **Дата рождения** 21 сентября.  
 **Родители неизвестны.** Воспитывался в католическом приюте.  
 **Родственники.** Сестра Каннан, умерла.  
 **Образование.** Католическая школа при приюте, колледж, может работать учителем. Дополнительно обучался работе с энергией-ки.  
 **Внешность.** Телосложение худощавое. Волосы темные, спереди до бровей, слегка закрывают правый глаз, сзади подстрижены коротко. Лицо худое, треугольное. Лоб средний. Глаза серо-зеленые. Нос прямой, узкий. Рот средней ширины. Губы узкие.  
 **Одежда.** Носит традиционную китайскую рубашку с длинным рукавом, светлые брюки, светлые ботинки. Через левое плечо перевязью перекинута светлая полоса ткани.  
 **Особые приметы.** Правый глаз – стеклянный протез – маскирует моноклем. На животе широкий поперечный шрам. На левом ухе три клипсы–лимитера. В облике йокая по телу и лицу татуировка – плющ.  
 **Характер.** Внешне сангвиник, ответственный, дружелюбный, улыбчивый. При общении легко вызывает симпатию у собеседников, успешно этим пользуется. Кроме случаев проявления психотравм всегда действует обдуманно. Социопат - нормы общества для него значат довольно мало. Педант. Внешние проявления личности тщательно контролируются холодным рассудком.  
 **Поведение.** Физически развит удовлетворительно, в человеческой форме в бою активно использует ки – в форме энергошаров и кеккай-барьеров. Может двигаться очень быстро. В йокайской форме пользуется когтями и ки-атаками.Ответственный и хозяйственный, занимается обеспечением Санзо-икко всем необходимым. Заботится о Хакурю, белом драконе-джипе. Изображает из себя мать-наседку по отношению к другим. Обладает язвительным чувством юмора. Пытается обучать Гоку. Не курит. В настоящее время является единственным подтвержденным случаем превращения человека в йокая. Повышенная устойчивость к спиртному, снотворному, предположительно к некоторым ядам. Атеист. Сексуальная ориентация – предположительно гетеросексуал. Убивает легко. «Миротворец» команды.  
 **Психотравмы.** Каннан, его жена, была также его родной сестрой, покончила с собой у него на глазах. Собственноручно убил более 1000 йокаев и нескольких людей. В смерти Каннан винит йокаев и себя, как человека и дополнительно как йокая. Первое убийство – в 18 лет. Воспоминания вызываются комбинацией: женщина + в опасности.  
 **Биография.** Оставленный родителями, воспитанный в католическом приюте не доверял людям, в колледже влюбился в Каннан, которая оказалась его родной сестрой. Несмотря на это жил с ней как с женой. Когда жители деревни отдали Каннан йокаям в жертву, начал мстить. Убил жителей деревни, убил йокаев по пути к замку Хякуган-Ма-О, убил всех йокаев в замке. Когда число убитых йокаев превысило 1000 произошло превращение Чо Гоно в йокая. Канан покончила с собой у него на глазах. Был серьезно ранен в живот, но смог дойти до людей. Подобран и вылечен Ша Годжё. Санзо и Гоку по заданию Трех Аспектов разыскали его в доме Годжё. Чо Гоно сбежал, потому что хотел похоронить останки Каннан. По дороге встретил йокая, желавшего отомстить Гоно за убитых родичей и предъявлявшего, как улику вырванные глаза своего мертвого брата. Чо Гоно спросил йокая, удовлетворит ли его желание мести, если он сам вырвет себе глаза, затем уши и т.д., после чего вырвал себе правый глаз и принялся за левый, но был остановлен Гоку. Санзо и Гоку привели его в Чоу-Ань как преступника Чо Гоно. По приговору Трех Аспектов Чо Гоно должен был умереть, вместо него появился Чо Хаккай – исполнитель заданий Трех Аспектов и порученец Санзо. Проживал с Ша Годжё в одном доме.  
 **Цели.** Основная – жить. Промежуточные – 1) содействовать любым способом Санзо в выполнении заданий Трех Аспектов. 2) не поддаться искушению покончить с собой. 3) не поддаться искушению остаться йокаем. 4) не сойти с ума от минус-волн. 5) не дать себя убить.  
 **Текущее задание.** Устранение источника минус-волн, вызывающих у йокаев агрессивное помешательство, прекращение эксперимента по воскрешению Гю-Ма-О.

**Имя.** Ша Годжё.  
 **Раса.** Ханьё – метис человека и йокая – «запретное дитя»  
 **Возраст.** 22 года.  
 **Рост.** 184см.  
 **Вес.** 75 кг.  
 **Группа крови.** В (III)  
 **Дата рождения** 09 ноября.  
 **Родители** отец – йокай, умер, мать – человек, умерла.  
 **Родственники**. Брат, чистокровный йокай Ша Джиен.  
 **Образование.** отсутствует.  
 **Внешность.** Телосложение худощавое. Волосы красные, ниже плеч, частично закрывают лицо. Две пряди надо лбом торчат «тараканьими усами». Лицо худое, удлиненное. Радужка глаз красная. Нос прямой, узкий. Рот широкий.  
 **Одежда.** Широкая белая майка. Синяя жилетка. Штаны наподобие галифе (от бедер к коленям расширяются, от колен обужены вокруг ноги) с высоким поясом. Коричневые высокие тяжелые ботинки. Руки на запястьях бинтованы.  
 **Особые приметы.** На левой щеке из-под глаза к мочке уха два параллельных тонких шрама. Красные волосы и красные глаза - особенность всех ханьё.  
 **Характер.** Холерик-сангвиник, вспыльчив, склонен к демонстративному поведению. Зачастую «валяет дурака», при этом имея план действий.  
 **Поведение.** Физически развит хорошо, в бою сражается сякудзё – стальной палкой, на одном конце которой укреплена заточенная лопата с кольцами, а на другой – заостренный полумесяц. Полумесяц может отсоединяться от основной части и, направляемый движениями и волей владельца, летать по сложной траектории, рассекая тела врагов, затем прикрепленная к нему цепочка притягивает его обратно на рукоять сякудзё. Курит Хай-лайт. Любит высказываться на тему секса, желательно приводя в смущение окружающих. Груб, зачастую назойлив и невоспитан. При этом хорошо чувствует настроение человека. Несмотря на вызывающие манеры и внешность, умеет нравиться. Профессиональный карточный игрок. Умеет просчитывать ситуацию, но не всегда хочет это делать. Устойчивость к спиртному средняя. Атеист. Сексуальная ориентация – предположительно гетеросексуал. Осознает собственную сексуальную привлекательность, использует её как средство общения. При общении с людьми вторгается в их личное пространство, «виснет» на человеке, обнимает, прикасается. Активно ухаживает за женщинами, но не относится к этому серьезно. Убивает легко. «Раздражитель» команды.  
 **Психотравмы.** Результат запретной «нечистой» связи йокая и человека, несущий как клеймо красные волосы и глаза. Приемная мать-йокай его ненавидела. Когда он попытался подарить ей цветы, швырнула букет в лицо, и ударила по щеке когтистой рукой, оставив шрамы. Видел, как старший брат Ша Джиен убил мачеху – свою родную мать, пытавшуюся убить 12-летнего Годжё. Первое убийство – предположительно 15-17 лет. Воспоминания вызываются красными цветами в букете, плачущими женщинами.  
 **Биография.** После смерти его биологической матери отец-йокай принес Годжё законной жене. Приемная мать-йокайка считала его символом своей несчастной жизни – измены, а затем и смерти мужа, постепенно сходя с ума. Ребенка регулярно избивала. Ша Джиен, старший брат по мере сил пытался защитить Годжё от матери, даже стал спать с ней, когда сумасшедшая начала путать Джиена с его отцом. Полукровка-ханьё никогда не оказывал мачехе сопротивления, считая, что он виноват в том, что ей плохо. Очень любил мачеху. Когда Джиен застал мать с топором, занесённым над беззащитным Годжё, он убил её и сбежал. Годжё остался в доме с мертвой мачехой. До 18 лет достоверных сведений о его месте жительства и занятиях не имеется. Известно, что зарабатывал на жизнь игрой в карты. Однажды в дождь нашел на дороге парня с распоротым животом и решил ему помочь. Взял его к себе домой и выхаживал в течение месяца, не расспрашивая о том, что произошло, не интересуясь даже именем. Когда месяц спустя Санзо и Гоку пришли в дом Годжё в поисках маньяка-убийцы Чо Гоно, сказал, что такого не знает. Дал Чо Гоно возможность сбежать, так как думал, что его будут убивать. После приговора продолжал общаться с Тоа Генджо Санзо, Соном Гоку и Чо Хаккаем. Выполнил ряд поручений Санзо совместно с Хаккаем.  
 **Цели.** Основная – просто жить. Промежуточные – 1) не дать себя убить. 2) по возможности получать от жизни удовольствие. 3) развлечься.  
 **Текущее задание.** Устранение источника минус-волн, вызывающих у йокаев агрессивное помешательство, прекращение эксперимента по воскрешению Гю-Ма-О.

 **Имя.** Сон Гоку.  
 **Раса.** Существо, рожденное энергией земли из камня – Сейтен Тайсей.  
 **Возраст.** 518 лет. Осознает себя 18-летним, 500 лет провел в заключении в горе Пяти элементов.  
 **Рост.** 164см.  
 **Вес.** 51 кг.  
 **Группа крови.** O (I)  
 **Дата рождения** 05 апреля.

 **Родители** отсутствуют.  
 **Родственники.** отсутствуют.  
 **Образование.** отсутствует.  
 **Внешность.** Телосложение худощавое. Волосы темные, короткие, густые. Лицо худощавое, треугольное. Глаза золотистые, большие. Нос прямой, короткий. Губы средней полноты.

Как Сейтен Тайсей – вертикальные зрачки, волосы сзади отрастают почти до колен, на руках – когти.

 **Одежда.** Широкая белая рубашка с рукавом до локтя. Поверх рубашки красная с черной отделкой накидка, заправленная в штаны. Светлые джинсы, штанины на лодыжках прижаты браслетами. К коричневому ремню джинсов крепится перевязь, удерживающая плащ. Плащ оранжево-желтый, с массивными наплечниками, сделанными наподобие когтей (по три когтя на плечо). Светлые ботинки. На запястьях красные с белым тканевые браслеты, предположительно прикрывают следы кандалов. На голове массивный золотой обруч-лимитер.  
 **Особые приметы.** Золотые глаза.  
 **Характер.** Сангвиник, вспыльчив, ребячлив. Как Сейтен Тайсей – божество хаоса, идеальный разрушитель.  
 **Поведение.** Физически развит хорошо, в бою сражается нёибо –посохом, способным увеличиваться в размерах, и превращаться в цеп из трех частей (наподобие нунчаки). При снятии лимитера превращается в Сейтен Тайсея и рвет врагов зубами и когтями. Не курит. Еда – его хобби. Не очень умен, предположительно интеллект сдерживает лимитер и продолжительное отсутствие общения с людьми. Многие «сложности жизни» проходят мимо его внимания. Воспринимает мир упрощенно, при этом зачастую удивляя окружающих мудростью своих слов и поступков. Устойчивость к спиртному слабая. Веру в богов ему заменяет вера в Санзо. Сексуальная ориентация – еще не определилась. Убивает легко. «Инфант террибль – ужасное дитя» команды.  
 **Психотравмы.** Не помнит за что был 500 лет заключен в горе Пяти стихий, но считает, что за что-то ужасное. Единственное живое существо, которое он видел, сидя в темнице, было птичкой. Птичка умерла от холода у него на глазах. Первое убийство – предположительно в 13 лет. Воспоминания вызываются одиночеством, снегом, возможностью смерти Санзо.  
 **Биография.** Долгое время был заключен в темнице на горе Пяти стихий. По легендам провел там 500 лет. Освобожден Санзо, который заявил, что зов Гоку ему мешает, поэтому он предпочитает освободить существо, лишь бы оно заткнулось. На тот момент считал, что себя 13-летним. Воспринял появление Санзо как чудо, последовал за ним. Путешествовал вместе с Санзо, выполняя поручения Трех Аспектов. Участвовал в поимке Чо Гоно. После приговора продолжил общаться с Ша Годжё и Чо Хаккаем.  
 **Цели.** Основная – быть рядом с Санзо. Промежуточные – 1) не дать Санзо погибнуть. 2) поесть. 3) не дать себя убить.  
 **Текущее задание.** Устранение источника минус-волн, вызывающих у йокаев агрессивное помешательство, прекращение эксперимента по воскрешению Гю-Ма-О.


	2. Санзо-икко

И что, вот эти личности должны продержаться вместе до конца путешествия? Что вообще может удержать этих психованных убийц вместе?

Дружба? Они не считают своих компаньонов друзьями, так как не выбирали себе их в друзья, их общениевынужденно. Злость, скопившуюся от общения между собой, они успешно выплескивают на врагов.

Любовь-секс? И каким таким образом? Что, все дружно любят Санзо? По графику или жребий кидают? Или кто кого поймал, тот того и яоит?

Санзо с трудом терпит Годжё и его выходки, Хаккая тоже терпит, но с ним монаху легче общаться, Гоку – это его ответственность и кармическое воздаяние. У Комьё Санзо был талантливый воспитанник подкидыш Корю, у Генджо Санзо есть бойцовая прожорливая обезьяна – всё логично (по мнению Санзо). С младенчества живший в буддистских монастырях, (а буддизм, в отличие от прочих мировых религий к интимным отношениям более терпим) в исключительно мужском обществе он, конечно, знает, что такое секс. Однако, в то время как большинство обычных подростков начинают осознавать и проверять собственную и чужую привлекательность, Санзо мотался по горам и лесам в поисках потерянной Сутры Сейтен. А поскольку был он исключительно хорош собой, то частенько привлекал к себе внимание разных неприятных личностей, желающих воспользоваться кажущейся беззащитностью юного монаха. Проведя в странствиях пять лет, к восемнадцати годам он приобрел способность очень метко стрелять, быстро перезаряжать оружие, шрамы на теле и отвращение к прикосновениям других людей, да и к разумным существам вообще.

Хаккай сам себя не любит и другим любить не позволит. Воспитанный в христианской вере, где секс в целом рассматривается как нечто грязное, он переступил через запрет на родственное кровосмешение из-за любви к родной сестре. Умершая сестра/жена Хаккая, Каннан, была также христианкой. В христианстве самоубийство тягчайший грех, однако она покончила с собой. Хаккай воспринял её смерть как кару за нарушение запрета на секс с родственниками. Жить он пытается, вот только удовольствия он при этом не испытывает, да и не хочет он себе этого позволять. Собственные мазохистские психологические выверты и постоянный самоконтроль заменяют ему половую жизнь. Как бы он на самом деле не относился к Годжё или к Санзо, внешне он этого не проявит. А любит он Хакурю, такого белого-красивого, животное-машину любить это вам не человека, это к сексу может и не относится.

Годжё постоянно «лапает» своих спутников: приобнимает Санзо, опирается на Хаккая, тормошит Гоку. Его потребность в физическом контакте при общении исходит, как и всё в его поведении из мотива - «Вот он я, смотри на меня, слушай меня, услышь меня, обрати на меня внимание». Раздражение и отталкивание – это тоже реакция, это лучше равнодушия. В этом Годжё схож с Гоку. Они частенько ведут себя так, как будто им по пять, а не 18 и 22 соответственно. Поэтому оба регулярно выводят Санзо из себя и получают веером по голове, или пулю поверх головы. Любить – это больно, секс без любви – источник удовольствия, новая красотка на одну ночь, потрахались-разбежались и никаких чувств, вот опыт жизни Годжё. Секс для красноволосого полукровки – всего лишь способ общения. Сам он с этим к спутникам не подойдёт, ему женщин хватает, да и нарваться на неприятности с таким предложением возможность есть. Но, вполне возможно, что попроси его Хаккай заняться с ним сексом, ханьё не будет долго думать и в зависимости от настроя Хаккая или обратит всё в шутку или согласится. Годжё вытащил незнакомого парня из лап смерти и так случилось, что теперь зеленоглазый йокай ему слишком дорог. Дорог настолько, что глупо будет оттолкнуть его из-за предложения переспать. Попроси о сексе Санзо, Годжё подумает куда дольше. И согласится. Потому что шутить Санзо не умеет и сделает всё, чтобы дойти до цели. Если для того, чтобы двигаться к цели Санзо нужен секс, то лучше ему этот секс предоставить, здоровье дороже. Если попросит Гоку, то Годжё поговорит с ним о том, как правильно обращаться с женщинами и попробует отвести «по бабам».

Гоку про секс вообще пока думает только в связи с Годжё и его бабами, сам Годжё для него – вредина, которому уже можно пить и курить, и который часто обижает маленького Гоку. Хаккай – источник знаний, ходячий справочник и заботливая нянька. Санзо – это кумир, которого грязными руками не трогать, и жить без которого невозможно, только не любовь это, а потребность в наличии Санзо поблизости, на наркоманию она больше похожа. Манией она и является, санзомания у Гоку. Он пять лет рядом с этим монахом, узнать, что-либо об интимных отношениях ему было неоткуда, поскольку в монастырях не очень то желали общаться с «недостойным существом», к тому же ещё и опасным. Хаккай в своих лекциях данный вопрос затрагивал, но поскольку начинал всегда издалека, то Гоку, естественно, все выслушал, мало что понял, а что понял - забыл, а то, что мог бы объяснить ему Годжё, не устраивает Санзо. Сам Санзо на эту тему с Гоку беседовать не собирается. Поэтому секс и Гоку – это пока две линии, которые если и пересекутся, то только где-то далеко-далеко.

Вынужденные находиться вместе изо дня в день, двадцать четыре часа в сутки, они давно бы сцепились друг с другом, если бы не жили в постоянной опасности. Если в любую минуту можешь умереть, многие проблемы выглядят незначительными. Когда вот тот парень, что достал до самых печёнок, не дает врагу воткнуть нож тебе в спину, он сразу становится вполне симпатичным. А если представить, что этот парень может просто не встать, а останется валяться в луже крови, вместо того, чтобы доставать тебя, то сразу соглашаешься, на все доставания и упреки, и удары, лишь бы не видеть его боли, его смерти.

Санзо не оставляет Гоку, потому что взял на себя ответственность за него, за тупую обезьяну, из глаз которой смотрит на мир Сейтен Тайсей – Мудрец, равный небу. Хаккай и Годжё? Эти парни не заявляют, что он не соответствует своему титулу, не считают, что он что-то им должен только потому, что носит белое хои и золотую корону Санзо, видят за титулом живого человека, с которым можно выпить, поиграть в маджонг, над которым можно смеяться. Ну что ж, пусть они все пока будут рядом, с ними лучше, чем без них. Поэтому пусть будут рядом.

Хаккай подчиняется Санзо и пойдет за ним до конца, потому что он сам так решил. Чо Хаккай будет помогать, лечить, покупать продукты, готовить, убивать, вести машину и улыбаться, улыбаться… Быть полезным другим, разве это мало? Знать, что три почти человека и один дракончик сильно зависят от тебя – это то, что дает силы продолжать жить, когда жить совсем не хочется. Санзо, Гоку, Годжё – Хаккай им нужен, не сильно нужен, но с ним лучше, чем без него, поэтому пусть он будет рядом.

Годжё называет Санзо – «плешивым монахом», Гоку – «тупой обезьяной», Хаккая – «заботливой мамочкой». Но он знает, что они не забудут о том, что живет в этом мире красноволосый и красноглазый ханьё – «таракан-каппа-извращенец», а если они ругают и бьют Годжё, то за дело, а не за его смешанную кровь, не за цвет глаз и волос. Они рядом, они есть. Он может быть один, не так уж это страшно – быть одному, но с ними лучше, чем без них. Поэтому пусть он будет с ними рядом.

Гоку не расстанется с Санзо, потому что Санзо для него ключ к миру, он боится мира без Санзо, не может себе такого представить, зато хорошо представляет, что без Санзо некому, кроме богов, будет загнать обратно Сейтен Тайсея. А боги никого не спасают, каждый должен спасаться сам. Вот и держится Сон Гоку за Санзо, за ключ к замку, который запирает внутри него чудовище и позволяет жить дальше. С Хаккаем хорошо поговорить, он всегда позаботится о том, чтобы была еда и крыша над головой, с ним удобно, хоть он и не Санзо. Но пусть Хаккай будет рядом. С Годжё весело, не всегда удобно, иногда обидно, но ведь весело. Годжё тоже пусть будет рядом.

Тоа Генджо Санзо Хоши, самоуверенный, беспощадный ко всем и к себе в первую очередь. Чо Хаккай, улыбчивый, заботливый и обманчиво миролюбивый. Ша Годжё, яркий, вызывающий, с легкостью подставляющийся под удар и быстро бьющий в ответ. Сон Гоку – пятисотлетний юноша, живущий в оковах, одинаково радующийся еде и жизни. Каждый из них может сказать: «Пусть они будут рядом, потому что с ними лучше, чем без них». Они не выбирали себе спутников, не выбирали себе врагов, не выбирали себе жизнь. Они играют теми картами, что достались при раздаче, поставив на кон свои и чужие жизни, не имея возможности бросить игру. Они живут день за днем, не загадывая дальше, чем на завтра. Эти парни готовы умереть, уже готовы, но дорого отдадут свои жизни, так дорого, что мало кто готов заплатить эту цену зато, чтобы остановить их движение, их опасное путешествие на Запад. Им дали задание, но средства для его выполнения можно выбрать только из тех, что у них имеются – оружие, собственные тела и души. Их нити жизни спутаны богами, Судьбой и ими самими в один клубок. И клубок этот катится, катится… Стальной клубок, разрывающий и размалывающий всё, что преграждает путь, мешает движению на запад.

Если тебе предложат выбор – убить или умереть самому, что ты выберешь? Сможешь ли ты убить другого? Выберешь ли ты жизнь для себя ценой жизни другого? Человек этот другой или йокай, разве это важно? Они выбрали, выбрали раз и навсегда, выбрали свои жизни и жизни тех, кто рядом, в обмен на жизни других, тех, кто угрожает этим жизням. Они убивают легко, без угрызений совести, если это происходит в схватке. Они мучаются, если трудно выбрать между теми, кто должен сегодня умереть, и теми, кто выживет, но всегда делают свой выбор и принимают его последствия. Раз за разом «Умри или убей», и они убивают снова, и снова, и снова… Они выбрали когда-то, пять сотен лет назад они выбрали… Потом это назвали «Бунтом на Небесах» и трое ками – богов-небожителей были приговорены родиться на земле, забыв, кем они были когда-то, а один ребенок был брошен на пятьсот лет во тьме и одиночестве. Но сейчас, даже не помня свою предыдущую жизнь, они движутся по земле к своей цели так, как раньше шли по Небесам.

Дожить до завтра, продолжить путешествие на запад, знать, что четверо – это лучше, чем трое, двое, и, в любом случае, лучше, чем один… А вечером будет ужин, запах кофе, шуршание газеты, дым сигарет, смех и ощущение, на краткий миг возникающее ощущение единения, ощущение себя, как части целого. Так может именно это мимолетное чувство и есть то самое, что позволяет не рассыпаться хрупкому целому на отдельные куски, Санзо-икко превратиться в четырех ожесточенных измученных существ, а?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я считаю, что можно выбирать друзей, также, как выбирать круг общения, работу и даже родственников.  
> Если вдруг кому понравится, и захочется где-нибудь разместить, (правда, я очень самонадеянная), то я не против, только укажите пожалуйста, куда выложите и мое авторство, я схожу посмотреть (и погордиться).


End file.
